


Snatched Away

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a brain-damaged Blair and how it can affect the relationship between he and Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snatched Away

## Snatched Away

by Rafes Panda

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/panda_in_hiding/>

I claim that I have no money to be sued for, nor am I making any money from this laborous task of writing. Hey, they're difficult guys sometimes! :P

Possibly a peek into a series of short stories or a novel. Only feedback will tell.

If a weepy Blair and/or a mentally challenged Blair bothers you, this may not be your kind of story.

* * *

"J'm?" The miniscule voice emanated from the small room under the stairs, and Jim Ellison braced himself. He knew this was coming, and had been tense about it for two days. Uncertain, wondering, contemplating... Mostly just hoping. Jim had argued with doctors and therapists, threatening, begging, and finally, with a little persuasion from Simon Banks, he'd gotten reluctant permission to bring Blair home. The stitches on the younger man's scalp barely healed, the bald spots placed in small patches over the top of Blair's normally longhaired head just showing signs of stubble. The accident still fresh in everyone's mind; everyone except Blair's. 
    
    
                "I'm coming, Chief." With one last sigh of courage, Jim opened the French doors and mustered a smile for the ailing former teaching fellow. Blair looked all of fourteen years old in his gray sweatshirt, bundled under the blankets.
                "J'm?"
                "What is it, buddy?" Jim sat slowly on the edge of the bed, willing the tears to stay back this time. Blair looked so confused and scared, accepting Ellison's offered hand as if it were a lifeline. Blair had been awake now for almost a week, but he'd never spoken anything accept Jim's name. The Sentinel was learning now to decipher what each call meant. The tone was different all the time: pleading, scared, usually. Sometimes questioning, or thoughtful, like Blair had sometimes sounded when he had discovered a good piece of evidence, back when he'd been a consultant. Now Jim only felt a spark of hope ignite at that tone, praying sometimes that the voice meant rediscovered memories. "What's wrong?" Jim prodded. Always pushing for more than his name.
                "J'm..." This time the voice was weary, the smoky blue eyes misting over. Lately Blair had been as emotional as a teenage girl starting puberty. Jim would hold his partner and let him cry, occasionally sharing in the tears. 
                "Did you remember anything, Blair? Do you remember what happened?" Jim asked. He recalled himself with deadly clarity the accident that had stolen 
    away his friend's soul, almost taken Blair's life. He watched carefully as Blair first shook his head, scrunching his expressive face up angrily. A second later he nodded, letting a tear slip out. "You do remember?" Jim was surprised. Blair was declared brain dead on the operation table as the doctors had fought to bring him back, to save that precious mind. Blair's head had been so brutally banged up, it was a miracle the kid was still breathing. 
                "Jim..." Ellison saw the intense effort etched on the younger man's face as he struggled to speak more words. He squeezed Jim's hand angrily, and crossed his arms over his chest. Jim tried not to grin at the sight, and instead decided to change the subject. For now.
                "Are you hungry? I made some shells and cheese sauce earlier." Blair sighed and nodded after a long moment of thought. Everything took longer to process now. Being in the police business, that setback could be deadly. 
                After a torturously long meal of trying to feed the stubborn anthropologist come kindergartner, cleaning more of the leftover food from the table and Blair's face than he'd wanted to deal with, Jim was exhausted, and Blair was ready to crash again as well. It didn't take a lot to wear out the former energizer bunny anymore. Jim studied Blair, droopy eyes and tangled curls, and wondered if maybe, just maybe, tonight would be the one. Tonight, Blair could remember what they were before. The vows they'd shared, the promises made, the tears they'd shed over one another, the wild sex, the passionate love they made every time one or both had returned from another suicidal bust. 
                "Ji-iiimmmm!" Blair whined, breaking the detective out of his lustful thoughts. Jim groaned at his own growing erection, and made his way to Blair's side, helping the other man to the bathroom. Even in this state of disarray, and being without a shower or change of clothes for two days, Blair made Jim hard. Anything Blair said, every tone of voice he used in calling Jim's name. Anything. For God's sake, even helping the kid brush his teeth seemed to turn the lonely Sentinel on these days. 
                Jim hurriedly brushed his own teeth while Blair sat on the toilet. Ellison decided to hold off on exposing his own obvious arousal until after he'd gotten Blair back to bed. Just as Jim was heading out of the small bedroom, Blair used that voice. It was a voice Jim had only heard when the younger man was deeply asleep, calling out in his dreams.
                "Jim." A whisper, seductive and sweet. It was like hearing his name for the first time. Jim turned around sharply, holding his breath, thinking, knowing he must have imagined it. Maybe the kid was already asleep. But no, Blair stared with dark eyes, tracing his full lips slowly with his tongue. Jim groaned. 
                "What's that, Chief?" He asked softly, daring to move closer to the bedside. Blair lay looking up at him, an arm bent under his flushed cheek. Blair raked his gaze up and down Jim's half-naked body, making the older man tingle with desire. Jim followed his partner's other arm until it disappeared under the blankets in an area leaving not a lot to the imagination. Blair gave him a look that said, `You know what it is' and licked his lips again, almost in an animal-like way. Jim was stunned at his partner's behavior. This was something totally new since the accident, something Jim hadn't expected to see so soon. Blair pushed back his blanket and stood carefully, slowly, on shaky legs. He rose his darkened eyes to meet Jim's again, and this time there was no mistaking it. Blair looked downright starving, and not for food. Before Jim could put his Sentinel abilities to further use, Blair launched himself with nimble strength into the older man's arms. Long skinny legs latched themselves around Jim's waist, and even without his senses dialed up, the erection pressing into his hip was painfully obvious. He knew his own was just as obvious as well. Standing in shocked silence was not acceptable to Blair. After several seconds of feeling hot breath against his neck, Jim felt the smaller man squirm a little and hump against his crotch rather suggestively. It couldn't get more clear than that.
                "Jesus Christ, Sandburg," Jim breathed roughly. "Why won't you talk to me? I know what you want, but I still want to hear you say it."
                "Jim!" Blair shouted angrily, pushing at Ellison's shoulders until he let go, allowing Blair to slide to the floor. After a moment's hesitation of heated glare, the younger man gave in and pushed his lips to Jim's. Hard, fast, dominating. Heat grew to a crescendo between them. Jim sensed Blair's self-doubt at the clumsiness that now cursed him, and he took over. Pushing Blair gently back onto the bed, taking the scrabbling hands and trembling fingers in his own to still them, he pulled back once more, checking. 
                "Chief, are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this?" Jim asked softly, concerned at his friend's state of mind. Blair frowned, anger building up in what Jim was almost sure would be a temper tantrum. But Blair just nodded sharply, twisting a hand from Jim's grasp. He took the older man's hand instead and slowly brought it to his chest, pressing it firmly over his heart, and nodded again, slowly. Jim's grin spread, and Blair's followed, albeit questioningly. "I love you too, Blair. I love you." 
                "Jim," Blair whispered, almost reverently. He reached up and pulled Jim's head down for another deep, soul-searching kiss. It wasn't long before the smaller man grew impatient again, squirming and pushing up off the bed to work his own boxers off. Jim chuckled and undressed them both quickly, then positioned Blair and himself on their sides, facing one another. Blair wasted no time in finding his lost vitality, humping against Jim eagerly, brushing their cocks together. Jim grunted, holding his lover tightly, still protective of the silent young man. 
                Once the necking started, Jim grew a sudden urge to fuck Blair senseless; to pound his lost Guide into the mattress. He trailed a hand down to the small round ass and felt for the crevice, listening for any resistance. All he heard was hard breathing, tiny whimpers of need. Bringing his fingers back around to Blair's face, he let them disappear into the luscious, pouty lips, let them become nice and wet with all that extra saliva. He grinned when a little wet trail flowed from the corner of Sandburg's mouth, and bent down a little to lick it away slowly. His fingers searched again for the tiny hole. Blair let out a keening sound, capturing his bottom lip in his teeth, and wrapping his leg over Jim's. The humping continued, if a little slower. Jim found the puckered opening and worked two fingers inside.
                "Mm! Mm, Mm, Mm..." Blair moaned, making small sounds of pleasure at the feeling of penetration. Maybe this was something he didn't remember, maybe 
    

the feeling was all new to him. "Jimmmm..." He groaned, burying his face in the crook of the muscular shoulder. He pushed back against the fingers, now buried deep inside. Jim worked them out and added a third finger, being as careful as he could with the overly eager body in his arms. His own arousal was becoming intensely painful, and he could feel the heat of completion building in his mate as well. Just as Jim had found that sweet spot hidden deep inside, he was surprised to feel the hot wetness of tears against his neck. 
    
    
                "Chief?" Jim asked, fear growing into a lump in his throat at the thought of what the tears came from. He grimaced a little when Blair dug his nails into Jim's back, holding on tightly.
                "Mmmmm!! Jim!" The cries were frantic suddenly, the kind that meant only one thing. Jim's suspicions were right. The detective desperately turned his lover onto his side, and grabbed the nearest mouthpiece, forcing into place just in time. Passion and arousal all forgotten, Jim fought the tears and panic as Blair started convulsing. Loud moans and cries forced their way out of Blair's mouth as the younger man's body went into continuously long spasms. Jim watched helplessly as his partner curled up in a tight fetal position,  fighting off waves of pain and terror. Tears streaked the pale sweaty face, dripping from the end of the crooked nose. It was painfully long, sweaty minutes before the seizures ended, leaving a weak and distressed Blair Sandburg in their wake. 
            Jim picked up the smaller man as if he were no more than a little boy, and hurried into the living room. He rested Blair on the sofa and rushed to gather a 
    bowl of cool water and cloths. Within moments, there were wet cloths covering the unconscious man's limbs. Jim found it a necessity after particularly bad seizures to bring down the onset of a fever before it could ravage his partner's body. Warm water would help the muscle cramps, but for the time being, Blair needed to stay cool. Half an hour later, much to Jim's relief, there was a stir from the unmoving man.
                "Mmm... Jim. Jim!" Blair's flailing hand was taken by Jim's grasp, and comforting, soothing words filled the night air, filtering out through the open windows. The cool air brushed over Blair's heated skin, and the younger man shivered. "Jim?"
            "Sorry, Chief. I have to cool you down," Jim said softly, replacing the cloth on Blair's wide forehead. A questioning glance was enough for the Sentinel to know the next thought. "Yeah," he sighed deeply. "It was another seizure." Blair's eyes welled up with tears of frustration, and a balled-up fist connected sharply 
    with the back of the sofa. "Hey-hey!" Jim grabbed the other hand and held them both to his chest until Blair met his eyes reluctantly. "It's okay, Blair. I still love you, very much. We're gonna be okay. Just hang in there."
            "Jim," Blair sighed, letting his burning eyes drift closed again, and letting the memories, good and bad, come flooding back.
    

~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~ 

* * *

End Snatched Away by Rafes Panda: rafes_panda@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
